


Finally

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Series: Dinner [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: A sequel to Dinner?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG you guys. So much love for Dinner? I had to do a sequel, so many of you requested it. Seriously the comments, kudos and bookmarks, every single one of them means so much to me. I love you all.

Kara woke up to a warmth surrounding her.  A familiar warmth.  A warmth that had stayed over the past few nights.  Kara lifted her head and found herself face to face with Lena Luthor smiling lazily at her. 

“Morning Kara,” she whispered.

“Mmmm.  Morning,” Kara said, leaning up for a chaste kiss.  Lena smiled into the kiss and laughed when Kara pulled away peppering small kisses along her jaw. Honestly it could cut glass.   Under the sheets they were naked from the previous night’s activities.  They had spent the past few days wrapped up in each other, exploring and learning about each other’s bodies.  Kara found out that Lena would become a whimpering mess when she bit down on her collarbone and when Kara showered her neck in kisses and bites, Lena would become so handsy and desperate.  As for Kara, whenever Lena’s head was between her legs, it gave her a rush that made her mind go blank and her head spin and she loved it. 

This morning there was none of that.  It was a gradual wake up.  Kara propped herself on her elbows and skimmed Lena’s jaw with her nose. 

“We don't have to be in til later.  What do you wanna do?”  Kara asked, entirely innocently.

“You.”  Lena said, looking directly into Kara’s eyes

It had to be that Kara’s phone went off.  It seemed the universe thought they’d had enough time alone together and now was thrusting them back into the real world. 

“Sorry,” Kara said and reached over to her phone.  It was a text from Alex. 

_Weapons cache, radiation warehouse off 3 rd._

Kara’s eyes widened.  She got up immediately.  “I gotta go. Alex needs me.”

Lena, ever understanding, nodded, concern on her face.

“Please let me know if she’s okay, and if there’s anything I can do about it.”  She offered. 

Kara gave her a quick kiss whilst trying to put her jeans on.

“Stay and sleep for a bit longer.  There’s a spare key in the cutlery drawer.  Leave whenever.”

“I will take you up on that offer.”  Lena said, sliding back under the covers as Kara put her shoes on as humanly fast as she could muster, kissed Lena again and sped out the door, making a show of slamming it shut.  As soon as she was clear, she sped off into the air on her way to the warehouse.  She landed as black SUV’s were pulling up and DEO agents spilled out.  She found Alex to get a proper debriefing. 

“What’s going on.  Why is there just a weapons cache in the middle of a warehouse?  We’ve done a thermal scan, there’s no-ones else here, but that crate is giving off major radiation.”  Alex said.

Kara scanned the warehouse.  Alex was right.  There wasn’t another living soul in there and there was nothing else in there.  It screamed trap.  She tried to scan the cache, but it was cased in lead.  To keep the radiation from leaking out.  She needed to move it before the situation became worse.

“Your scans are right, there’s no-one else in there, and the cache is covered in lead.  I can’t see what’s in it.”  Kara said.  “I’m going in, and flying that cache off to the other DEO site.  There was a vault in there that can contain this kind of radiation.”

Alex walked up to her, put her hand on Kara’s arm and looked her in the eye.  “Be careful Supergirl.”

“I always am.”  And with that she was off into the warehouse, lifting up the crate ever so gently and flying off. 

Alex must’ve contacted the DEO facility because when she arrived the vault was open and Lucy was there waiting.  She placed the crate into the vault and Lucy sealed it shut.

“Supergirl hey, long time no see.”  Lucy gave Kara a hug.

“Yeah, it’s so cool; you run your own DEO facility.  How’s it going?”

“Well I miss calling you in to smash and go that’s for sure.  Other than that I’m running a tight ship, and everything is smooth.”

“I knew you’d be perfect for this.”  Kara grinned.  “I gotta go, but it was awesome seeing you again.  Bye.”  And she sped off.

She got back to her apartment in the blink of an eye, and hovered outside.  She almost went in full Supergirl.  She sped back around and into the hallway, into her civilian clothes and opened the door.  Maybe Lena had left already.  No. She hadn’t.  Kara scanned her apartment and saw Lena was just finishing getting dressed. 

She walked into her room and stared.  Lena was a thing of beauty.  Her raven hair in a bun, dark lipstick popping, making her look irresistible.  Kara wanted to kiss it off her, push her back down onto the perfectly made bed and do sinful things to her.  She wanted to hear Lena moan her name again, have her beg.  Kara loved it when she begged. 

“Kara, hi,” Lena said, knocking Kara out of her daydream.

“Hi.”  Leaning in to get a kiss on the cheek.

“I thought you were going to be gone for longer?"

"I was supposed to but one of Alex’s friends has a day off so she’s looking after her, so I came back.  Expecting you to still be in bed.”

“Well I was going to leave and get breakfast, but now that you’re here, we can make breakfast.”  Lena suggested, wrapping her arms around Kara.

Kara could feel her face getting hotter.  All Lena did was give her a hug.  Maybe it was how domestic they seemed, “Yup.”  Kara nodded, grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

 

They managed to not make a mess whilst making pancakes.  Kara wouldn’t dare get Lena’s outfit messy.  No way, the woman was impeccable.  Kara was fishing for her keys at the bottom of her bag, when Lena spoke.

 “Kara?”

“Yeah,” Kara looked up from her bag

“Can I ask you a favour?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you get me in touch with Supergirl again; I just wanted to ask her something.”

Crap, again?  Kara wanted to keep her interactions with Lena as Supergirl a minimum.  It was too suspicious.

“Sure okay, I’ll make sure she gets the message.”  Kara mumbled, looking for her keys again, this time to hide the panic on her face, heart beating faster.  She found them and locked the door.

They walked hand in hand down to Lena’s car, Kara falling a couple of steps back so she could appreciate Lena’s ass.  So when they got to Lena’s car, Kara pushed Lena up against it and gave her a quick, deep kiss, which left them both a little breathless.  Lena went red; it gave Kara a thrill, having this effect on Lena. 

“I’ll give you a call at lunch.  Bye” Lena said.

“Bye,”

Kara watched as Lena drove off in one direction, and Kara turned and walked in the other.  Her brain was wracking how she would pull this off.  Before they got together Supergirl could interact with Lena just fine, but now Lena had seen Kara with her glasses off, her hair down, oh god she should have picked a better disguise.  What kind of disguise are glasses and a hairstyle change.  It fooled mostly everyone else.  But Lena wasn’t everyone.   Lena was smart, beautiful, perceptive. Kara mentioned potstickers passingly and Lena served them at the gala for _her_.  Of course Lena knew she was Supergirl.  Then why didn’t she say anything?

Kara fretted all the way to work, where everything was hectic.  Snapper was pissed.  Apparently his ex-wife called asking for a favour and he didn’t take it well, so now, he was taking it out on everyone else.

Kara walked into his office, and Snapper looked up from his laptop.

“I don’t need whatever cock and bull story you’re gonna throw at me Danvers.  I need a full draft with sources.  I’m not holding your hand today.”  He threatened.

Luckily Kara had an article for him, all sources vetted, and she’d gotten better at being objective in her writing.

“No need, here is the story on the corruption in the fire stations.”

She reached into her bag, pulled it out and handed it to Snapper.  he looked up from his glasses, brows furrowed like he wanted to scream at her, but was on the edge of controlling himself.

“Sources?”

“Verified, eyewitness accounts and a quote from Supergirl when she showed up to stop them burning down another building.”

He looked at her, and then skim read the article.  He put it down.  Kara was holding her breath.

“It’s going to print.  Olsen wants to see you.”  He dismissed her.

That was the first time she didn’t have to go back and edit her story.  She was getting better at this.

She took the elevator up to James’ office and in there was Alex talking to James.

“Alex what are you doing here?”

She turned around and gave Kara a smile,

“Just wanted to talk to you, outside the DEO, and you’re always busy after work, I haven’t seen you properly for like a couple of weeks.”

Kara faced James who was hiding behind his computer. 

“Did you call me up here for this?”

“Umm maybe.  You guys need to talk.  I have a magazine to run.”  And with that he left the room.

“Ok.  Alex I need to tell you something.”  

“Sure,” she said sitting in one of the chairs in the office.

“I don’t know how to, but ummm, okay.” She stuttered.

“Kara, if you’re not ready, you don’t have to tell me,”

Kara was too in her own head, completely ignoring what Alex just said, so immediately after she blurted out “I’m dating Lena Luthor.”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up, then after a moment her face relaxed, and she broke out into a smile, stood up and hugged Kara.

“Okay.”

“No wonder you’ve been so happy, like happier than normal.  Does she know you’re Supergirl?”

“I don’t know, because last time she and Supergirl talked I was positive she didn’t know, and now that we’ve been dating and you know, we’ve, you know, and now she wants to talk to Supergirl again and I think she knows.”  Kara rambled pacing around the room.

“Kara, hey look at me.”  Kara stopped.

“You’ll figure this out.  I know you.  And I’m happy for you.”

Kara beamed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl pays a visit to Lena and they have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really rushed this chapter so sorry for any mistakes. Also totally unbeta'd.

The day had passed quickly.  Kara had phoned Lena at lunch to tell her that Supergirl was going to visit her in the evening after her meetings.  Lena was overjoyed.  Kara was thankful that she was on the phone and not telling her in person, otherwise Lena would’ve have seen the ‘oh crap!’ expression that plastered Kara’s face.  Kara hung up the phone and held her head in her hands.  It was going to be a long night.

Supergirl landed softly onto the balcony of Lena Luthor’s office.  She was alone in there, talking to someone on the phone.

“Well I’ve given you a solution to the problem; you just have to apply it.  If there are any problems, tell me immediately, we need to sort this out.  I have to go.” 

Kara heard Lena place her phone onto the table and sigh.  She decided to walk in.

“Miss Luthor, you wanted to see me.”  Kara said, trying as best she could to separate her Kara voice from her Supergirl voice.

Lena’s face lit up immediately.

“Supergirl!”  She exclaimed.  “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Kara Danvers said you wanted to talk.”  It felt weird, referring to herself in the third person.

“Oh yes I do, but can I ask you a quick question first?”  Lena asked, stepping in a bit closer.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“How do you know Kara?”

Crap, crap, crap.  Kara was bad at lying and she knew it, how was going to convince Lena? 

“I saved her once, and she was one of the first people to know me as Supergirl.”

“So Kara knows who you are?”

Oh no, she had to open her mouth.  How was she going to get out of this one?

“Yes she does, and please don’t ask her…”

“I would never; I respect the both of you too much.”  Lena cut in.

Relief washed through Kara.  nothing to worry about there then.

“So what can I do for you Miss Luthor?”

“Lena, please.”

“What can I do for you Lena?”  Kara corrected herself

Lena smiled wide. 

“I was wondering, since we made a good team at my gala a few weeks ago, if, whenever I hold a function like that again, you could maybe be my security.  Not the entire night, just to check to see if things are running smooth and no-one is trying to kill me.”  Lena explained.

Oh, Lena was hiring Supergirl as the muscle.

“As long as you tell me if you’re planning a trap for anyone, then I suppose that I can drop in time to time to see if anyone is trying to kill you,” Kara smiled.

“Absolutely, I will tell you.”  Lena smiled back.  “I’ll tell Kara whenever they happen.”

Oh so Kara was going to be the messenger.

“It seems you and Kara are spending more time together.”  Kara asked.

It threw Lena off, if Kara hadn’t been studying Lena for the past week then she wouldn’t have noticed, but she did, it was a small shift in her posture and her face got just a bit more serious.

“Oh, did she tell you?”

“You know how she is, just keeps talking and talking.”

Lena laughed a genuine care free laugh.

“Yes she does, but I love listening to her, and she’s rather cute when she does ramble.”

Kara blushed, Lena called her cute.  Okay they were dating but still.

“Supergirl?”

“Yeah”

“Can I talk to you about Kara?”

Oh god what did she want to say.  Kara went into panic mode.

“Sure.”

“We’ve been dating for a week now, and I really like her, but sometimes when we’re together she’ll get a text from someone and then rush out to say her sister needs her help.  But her sister is an FBI agent; wouldn’t she be busy all the time?”

Great, Lena was calling out Kara, to Kara. 

“I wanted to know if you knew where she was going, I mean she’s gone and then texting me, and I just wanted to know if she’s been meeting with you.”

“Yes, she has been meeting with me, I just need her sometimes.  She understands what it feels like to be alienated, so we offer each other support.  I’m sorry for tearing her away from you at times.”

Lena hugged her. “Thank you.”  She mumbled.

“Kara hugged her back.  “Err, what for?”

“For being honest and putting my mind at ease.  I would hate to think that Kara was cheating on me.”

“She would never.”  Kara blurted out.

Lena pulled away and gave her a look.

“I just mean, Kara would never cheat, she’s not the type to.”

“No, I know, but she kept running off, and I there was this nagging voice in the back of my mind that I actively ignored, now I can finally shut it up.”

Okay, Lena had a point; Kara had been disappearing at odd times in the past week, and giving half-assed excuses to Lena.  So she could see where Lena had her doubts. 

“Well I’m glad I could help.”

Lena looked like she was thinking too hard about something.  Kara turned around to look at the rest of the office, trying to breathe normally, the longer she was here; the more it was likely that Lena was going to find out.

“Supergirl?”

“Yes.”  Kara turned around to see Lena close in and place a soft kiss on her cheek.

Kara blushed deep red.

Lena’s lips lingered on her cheek before she moved to her ear. “Your secret is safe with me Kara.”

Kara’s stomach fell.  She stumbled back out of Lena’s personal space and stuttered.  “I…I’m…err….what?”

Lena smiled and reached for her hand, “Kara I know you’re Supergirl.”

“What! No!  That’s ridiculous!  I’m not Kara.”  She failed to sound convincing and Lena thought as much. 

“Kara I’ve seen you naked, your glasses weren’t fooling me anyway,” Kara blushed hard.  “I’ve memorised your face when you sleep, and you mumble too, about things an ordinary person shouldn’t be, like Krypton and then I’m assuming you speak the language as well, because you start mumbling in that too.”  Lena finished, staring at Kara.

Kara had no words. Her mouth gaped open and closed, open and closed.  Lena had valid points, and Kara was sick of hiding herself from Lena.  So Kara grabbed Lena’s face and kissed her hard.

Lena moaned into the kiss and her hands roamed up Kara‘s body.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. 

“Okay, Kara Danvers is Supergirl.” Kara said.  Lena stepped back and smiled. 

“My girlfriend is Supergirl,” she giggled. And damn it, Kara couldn’t help but join in,

“So how long have you known?”  Kara asked.

“Oh ages.”  Lena stated.

“What!”

“Come on Kara, my brother is Lex, he was obsessed with Superman. Like full on stalker.  You think he didn’t deduce that he was Clark Kent, so by extension who you were?  He was in jail when you came out as Supergirl, but still he knew Clark had a cousin on Earth from Krypton.”

“So why didn’t he attack me, or Clark?”

“He only attacked Clark when he was Superman, he never attacked you because you didn’t pose any threat to him, and you weren’t near Metropolis.”

“So you knew from the moment we met who I was and who Clark was.”

“Yes”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“It wasn’t my place.  I didn’t want to out you, and honestly I thought we weren’t going to interact much, and then I saw you, like I’d seen pictures, but I saw you in person and I swear it’s like I had the breath knocked out of me.  You’re so beautiful.”

Kara ducked her head and blushed hard.  She looked up and saw Lena’s eyes shining, baring her soul.  Kara walked up to her and kissed her again.  She lifted Lena up with ease and Lena wrapped her legs around the superhero. Lena laughed into Kara’s mouth.  “I weigh nothing to you don’t I?”

“Lighter than air.”  Kara said bearthlessly.

Lena giggled and kissed Kara again.

Kara pulled away and looked at Lena.

“Care for a tour around the city?  Supergirl style?”

Lena’s face lit up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is kinda on the short side, no way a filler chapter, just when I was writing this my brain didn’t seem to want to extend it.

Kara had Lena in her arms, and they were flying above National City.

Kara couldn’t help but stare at Lena, because Lena was doing a great impression of a kid at Disneyland for the first time.  Her face was pure amazement and joy.

“Ha-ha, Kara this is amazing.  Everything seems so small and insignificant.”  Lena faced Kara, and Kara gave her a peck on the cheek. 

“Can we fly faster?”  Lena asked.

“Oh, yeah, but I don’t want the wind cutting into your skin.”

“That’s fine, I’ll just do this.”  And she burrowed her face into the crook of Kara’s neck and Kara’s knees went weak.

“Fine, we’ll only go a little bit faster, only a bit, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yay!”

Kara looked down, “Did you just say yay?”

 “Yeah, why?”

“It’s just, I’ve never seen you this giddy before.  It’s refreshing, to see a new side of you.”

“I’ve never felt this free before.  I owe it all to you Kara.”

Kara picked up the pace, and Lena buried her head in Kara's neck, her hot breath making Kara want to ground them and let Lena have her way with her.  But she didn’t, she flew around a bit more and then landed on the rooftop of LCorp. 

“That was incredible.  I can’t believe you just get to do that.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at Lena, and apparently it was contagious, because Lena was grinning too.

They sat on the roof, feet dangling off the edge, holding hands, 

Lena leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for telling me.”  She said quietly.

“You knew anyway.”

“But thank you for being comfortable enough with me to tell me.”

“Oh yeah, well, you kinda gave me no choice, you did say your secret is safe with me Kara.”

“You could have denied it, made me look like a fool, but you didn’t, and for that I am thankful.  You are such a pure soul Kara.”

Kara blushed and placed her cheek on top of Lena’s head.

They sat there in silence,

“Does Alex know?”

“Know what?”

“About you.”

“What about me?”

“That you’re Supergirl.”

“Oh yeah, she knows, and she’s not FBI, she’s DEO, they deal with aliens and things like that.  I just need to tell her that you know about me.  I also work for the DEO.”

“I thought you worked for CatCo?”

“I do, work for both.  Well technically Kara Danvers works for CatCo and Supergirl works for the DEO.”

“So you work for both?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re dating me.”

“Yes.”

“You’re a busy woman.”

“Indeed I am.”

Kara stood up and stretched out her hand; Lena took it and pulled herself up into Kara’s arms.

“Have I told you how much I love being in your arms?”

Kara looked down in surprise.

“No, but do tell me.”

“Well,” Lena started, stroking her hands up and down Kara’s arms.  “You have incredible arms, every time you wear a tank top, I have to stop myself from drooling.”

Kara’s eyes widened, “Really?”

“Uh huh.”  Lena gulped and rested her head in Kara’s neck.  The stood there swaying gently, both content with each other.

Until Lena started to yawn. 

“I think someone is tired.”  Kara joked.

“Hmmm, take me home.” Lena mumbled into Kara’s neck.

“Alright,” Kara lifted her up and flew to Lena’s apartment.  Since Lena was on a high floor, she left her balcony unlocked, so Kara flew in with a sleepy Lena, and put her to bed.

“No, don’t go.”  Lena slurred, failing to sit up.

“I’m just changing, and then I’ll get into bed,” Kara laughed

“Okay, I need to change too.”  And she somehow managed to get off the bed and into her pjs and then back into bed.  Kara watched amused, her girlfriend was giant dork.

Kara slipped under the covers and immediately Lena’s hands reached out for her.  Secretly she loved it when Lena got clingy.  It meant Lena trusted her so much.

Kara wrapped herself around Lena and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m uploading the final chapter tomorrow folks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for this fic. Way longer than the last one. Lena is so a smitten kitten.

Kara woke up to the sun shining on the floor of her bedroom, a warm weight on her, and a smile across her face. She’d told Lena, or well Lena had let her tell her on her own terms and not forced her to come out, which Kara greatly appreciated, it showed that she could trust Lena with her life.  She was content to lie there, holding Lena in her arms.  Lena’s mouth was slightly open, and Kara could feel her soft breath on her neck, and it tickled.  One of Kara’s hand came up and she started stroking Lena’s hair softly.  A smile broke out on Lena’s face, and Lena kissed her neck. 

“Mmm, morning.”

“Hi”  Kara said, turning to face Lena. 

Kara’s phone buzzed on the nightstand.  Kara groaned.  Lena laughed.

Kara picked up her phone and it was a text from Alex.  There was an Fort Rozz escapee on the loose and the DEO needed Supergirl.

“I have to go be Supergirl.”  Kara said reluctantly removing her arms from Lena.  Lena understood and rolled away so Kara could get out.  In a flash Kara was dressed as Supergirl and rearing to go.  Lena looked at her in awe.  Kara gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Go kick some ass babe,” Lena said, dropping her head back onto the pillow.

Kara smiled, and sped off.

 

She spotted the alien, or where the alien was due to the sheer mess it was causing.  Flames were everywhere and spreading fast, that was priority one.  Then she heard the alien roar, and glass smash, that was priority two.  Priority three was detainment of the alien, hopefully the DEO were dealing with priority three.  She flew down and used her freeze breath to subside the flames and flew into the buildings to make sure there were no casualties.  Thankfully there were none, everyone had evacuated before the building had been in flames thanks to a coincidental early morning fire drill happening moments before the alien decided to wreak havoc.  The glass was a bit more difficult, but she knew there was a recycling centre near-by, so she sped around picking up all the glass and she dropped it off, giving the guys working there a nod. 

“Thanks Supergirl.”  One of the workers shouted as she was preparing to take off

“Thanks to you too, you’re helping the planet as well” she saluted them and took off.  She followed the sound of gunfire and the subsequent roar, and landed in between them.  The gunfire stopped when the DEO saw her, and the alien got angrier when it saw the symbol on her chest.  Apparently, like all Fort Rozz escapees, it wasn’t a fan of the House of El. 

She turned to face it, and it snarled in her face.

“Your mother locked me away, made me rot in that prison, then I escaped, and now Fort Rozz is no more, so you cannot contain me,” it growled at her.

“Yes I know my mother put you away, but isn’t there something that we can do, to help you become a citizen of this world?”

“I have no world.  It was destroyed.  By me.  And now so will this one.”

It roared and lunged towards Kara.  She got into her fighting stance, unfortunately for the alien, it didn’t know how powerful Kara was on Earth, so it’s attack didn’t even ruffle a hair.

Kara was unimpressed.  “Is that it?”

The alien was confused.  Kara punched the alien square in the face and it went flying and face-first into the concrete.  Kara had knocked it unconscious.  Alex and her team rushed in to detain the alien. 

“Hey, what’s up.” Alex said as she came up to Kara’s side.

“You got this right?”  Kara asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, why?  We’re gonna question it back at base.”

“Alright, I’ll see you there, I just need to check on something back home.”

“Something or someone?”  Alex asked, eyebrows raised.

“Ha.  Ha.  My girlfriend, okay.  I’m gonna go and check on my girlfriend.”  And she flew off.

 

When she got back to her apartment, Lena was up and ready, pouring herself a cup of coffee, humming quietly to herself.  Kara walked up to her and hugged her from behind. 

“Morning,” She whispered.

Lena was about to take a sip, when she felt strong arms around her.

“Hi.  How did it go?”  She asked, turning in Kara’s arms.

“Kicked the alien’s ass.  It threatened to destroy the world, and then I punched it unconscious.”  Kara said reaching behind Lena to pour out a cup of coffee for herself.  She purposely did this because it pushed her up against Lena, and the other woman gasped ever so slightly, (okay maybe Kara had used her super hearing, but still,) and her eyes darkened.  Kara purposely placed her neck right next to Lena’s lips, which were dark.  Such a beautiful contrast to her pale skin.  Kara waited, pretended to look for her favourite mug, and Lena held out as long as she could, before placing the lightest of kisses to Kara’s exposed neck and then quickly pulling away.  Kara smirked, grabbed a random mug and placed it onto the counter.  Lena was trapped between the counter and Kara.  Lena’s eyes were fixated on Kara’s arms, actively avoiding Kara’s eyes.  Kara bore down and when Lena chanced look, they locked eyes and Kara grinned, leaned down and captured Lena’s lips in a soft kiss.  Lena moaned into it.  Kara pulled away, and Lena’s lipstick was smudged, and her eyes lustful. 

“That’s dangerous Kara.”  Lena said watching Kara.  Kara loved this, loved being open and flirty.  She knew what made Lena tick. 

“What’s dangerous?”  Kara asked feigning innocence.

“Oh you know.  Stop playing innocent.”  Lena challenged

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  Kara countered

“Oh yeah?”  Lena raised her eyebrow

“Yeah…ohhhh,” Kara knew that Lena knew Kara’s neck was her weak spot.  And Lena pounced, unable to move from where she was, latched onto Kara’s neck sucking fiercely, hands roaming underneath her Kara’s cape.  Kara couldn’t help but moan, Lena’s teeth biting at her neck, tongue coming out to soothe the bite, even though it didn’t hurt Kara.  Kara hoisted Lena up onto the counter with absolute ease, and Lena responded by wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist, attacking the other side of Kara’s neck.  Lena kissed all the way down until Kara’s costume got in the way, and she stopped and stared at Kara’s chest heaving up and down.  She looked back up to Kara, who’s eyes were half closed and smiled. 

“I think we should get ready and go to work now.”  Lena said, voice a bit shaky.

“Good…good idea.”  Kara agreed, neither of the moving from their positions.  Lena looked up and saw Kara’s neck covered in dark lipstick kisses.  She smiled.

“What?”  Kara asked.

“You have lipstick all over your neck.” Lena started.  “You know for someone who has impenetrable skin, this was the only way I could mark you as mine.”

That sentence sent a jolt through Kara.  Eyes darkening again she picked up Lena and sped them into the bedroom and gently placed Lena onto the bed.

“Kara!”  Lena laughed, “We’ll be late.”

“No,” Kara said, unbuttoning Lena’s trousers and kneeling down, “No we won’t.”

 

 

 

“Kara, I’m gonna be late for my first meeting.”  Lena said, getting dressed again. 

Kara still in her Supergirl costume stood from the bed, and walked towards her. 

“No you won’t.  it’s half 7 in the morning, you have plenty of time.”

“Kara if I leave now, I’ll get to my office at 8:15.”

Kara laughed freely.

“Me being late is funny?”

“No, you thinking you’re going to be late is funny.”

“What are you on about?”

“You’re getting a lift.”

“What?”

“I’m taking you to work, if we leave now, you’ll be there at the same time you are every day.”

“Oh…” Lena was speechless

“In a blink of an eye, you’ll be there.”

“Oh, so we could’ve spent more time,” Lena’s eyes glanced at the bed and Kara laughed.

“Yes, we could’ve.  But come on, you have a company to run.”

They got to the balcony, “Alright, hold on tight.  Also your hair might get messy.”  Kara said.

“Well we all can’t have perfect hair now.” Lena said with a smirk.

Like Kara said, in the blink of an eye they were on Lena’s office balcony, walking into her office.

“Wow that was a rush.”  Lena said excitedly

There was a knock on the door, and Jess walked in.  Lena panicked and tuned, but Supergirl was gone.

“Miss Luthor, I didn’t know you were in here.”  Jess asked, surprise on her face.

“Yes, I stayed the night; I had plans to approve for this morning.”

“Oh, what about your date with Kara?”

“I called her, turns out she was burning the midnight oil too on an article, we skyped and we’re going out tonight to make up for it.”

Just then Lena’s phone buzzed.

“Is there anything else Jess?”

“No, no.”

Jess left.

She opened her phone and it was a text from Kara.

_You talk about me to your assistant?_

Lena smiled.

_Yes I do, now stop eavesdropping and get to work._

She got a text back immediately,

 _Alright babe ;)_   _have a great day at work babe._

Lena laughed.

 

 

Kara got to the DEO where Alex and Hank were waiting for her. 

“Anything new?”

“No, it’s still knocked out cold, thanks for that.”

“What, it was being annoying with its constant ranting, and it was the quicker way to take it out.”

“Anyway, your girlfriend took up a lot of your time.”  Alex said, walking them to the comms.

“I dropped her off to work and we talked for a bit and then I flew here,” Kara stated simply.

“I wanna meet her.” 

“You already have.”

“I mean properly.”

“Alright, when?”

Alex looked surprised.

“Tonight.”

“Fine, come round 7ish.  I’m cooking,”

“Great, I love it when you cook.  Means I don’t have to.”  Alex said and walked off.

 

Alex got to Kara’s place for half 6 and was about to knock on the door when she heard voices.

“…sister wants to talk to me?”  it was Lena.

“Yes, she does.  Do you know why?”

“Kara you worry too much.”

“Yeah, but I wanna know why.”

“Probably wants to have the older sibling talk with me.”

“The what now?”

“You know, where the older sibling talks to the person their younger sibling is dating to warm them if they ever hurt them, then they’d never see them again.”

“Oh okay.”  Kara said with a small voice.

“Kara, it’s nothing to worry about, I'm sure of it.”

Alex smiled and knocked on the door.

Kara greeted Alex with a hug, and Lena smiled at her.

“Kara, would you give Lena and I a minute to talk please.  And no super hearing!”  She said as Kara walked into her room and shut the door.

“The older sibling talk?”

“Yeah.”

“Before you say anything.  I have no intentions to ever upset your sister why would I want to make the only thing brighter than the sun sad?”

“Oh, okay…”

Lena continued, “I would give everything I have to make her smile every single day.”  Lena laughed.  “God, I sound like such a sap, but it’s true, I would do anything for Kara.  She means so much to me.  I’ve fallen for her Alex, and every day I fall even deeper, and I don’t care, because she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Alex had a small tear fall down her face as Lena confessed her feelings.

“I get it,” Alex said and pulled her into a hug.  “Make sure she does too.”

They pulled apart and they both laughed, “I’ll make it my mission every day.” Lena confessed.

The door opened behind them and Kara walked over to Lena and kissed her.

“Well, I think I’ll leave you guys to it,” Alex said, awkwardly, trying her hardest not to run out of Kara’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits. I love each and every single one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
